The Mistake
by Emelion3
Summary: A intertwined mystery, forgotten pasts, forbidden love, what else can come Molly's way? Mainly is going to have Chase, Luke, and Gill. -I stink at summaries ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! Eme3 here. I'm going to blunt that I'm a terrible procrastinator in updating stories, so be prepared to bear with me. Here is a the beginning of a story I thought up, the prologue may not connect to the story much now, but it will. Hold on to your britches and get ready for a fun story!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

Bells chimed and a young woman's head shot up from the book she was reading to gaze skeptically at the couple that had just walked through the door. The witch had never liked humans, and today was no exception. However, with her shop in the city and nothing to do, messing with a few lives now and then couldn't hurt, could it? The witch snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention back to the couple. As she listened to their troubles of unsuccessfully trying for a child, her eyes lit up mischievously and her mouth twisted into a slightly malicious grin. She could finally obtain something she had always wanted. One day she may realize the mistake she made.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

It felt like an earthquake decided to tear apart the house I had bought just yesterday. I heard an indistinct voice off in the distance.

"Hnn?" I mumbled groggily as I opened my eyes slowly only to be met with another pair a few inches from my face. My face deadpanned as I stared at the golden eyes before me. I couldn't help but think that they reminded me of a kitty. That was right about when I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"GAH! RAPIST!" I screamed as a foreign hand clamped itself to my mouth as the other was brought to the accused one's face in the universal "shhh" gesture. Once I had stopped trying to bite his hand off, he released me and me with those amused, cat-like eyes.

"Okay let me rephrase that... GAH, RAPIST!" I yelled my catchphrase again. He chuckled a little before noticing my folded arms asking him to explain himself.

"Well... ah... I just wanted to say hi!" he grinned a toothy smile while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, trying to keep my sanity while I stared at the man. He pointed over to the window.

"Through there. You should have seen my moves! The Flying Leap of Awesomeness was EXTREEME!" he fist pumped the air enthusiastically as I stifled a giggle trying to unhitch itself from my throat.

"So... there was no earthquake then?"

"Nope! ...But you may be referring to me shaking your bed to get you awake... hehe," he replied as he tugged on a piece of dark sapphire hair absentmindedly. I rubbed my temples slightly due to my unwelcome visitor.

"And you didn't knock because...?"

"I did! You didn't answer! That was when I went to the window and performed my Flying Leap of..." I cut him off from finishing.

"Yes, yes. And it was EXTREEME and all, but all you wanted to do was say hello?" I frowned. I guess not all cats were intelligent. I analyzed his face as it stumbled through various expressions before settling on a wide, lopsided grin.

"Yeah! Everyone was talking about the new farmer so I came to see what all the buzz was about!" his eyes looked at me, showing me he was telling the truth. My eyes flickered to his smile for a second and my mouth nearly began pulling up into a smile. His smile made me feel... safe. My face returned stoic as his face turned into a small frown. It didn't suit him. I felt myself leaning forward slightly as my curiosity began to get the best of me.

"Oh! I also came here to ask if you needed help with the farm or anything!" he bounced excitedly. I felt my brow furrow as anger began to get the best of me. Did he think I couldn't do this by myself? Why did everyone think that?! I am perfectly fine and capable on my own!

"I know you're probably fine on your own, I just figured it might be nice to have some help once and a while!" he replied. I said that out loud?

"Get out." I commanded. I could swear his eyes drooped and he looked like an abandoned, dejected puppy as he slowly made his way to the door. I felt my heartstrings get pulled a little. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a soul.

"Wait!" I called out as I hopped out of my bed. The man whirled around quickly and expectantly.

Then he had the audacity to burst out laughing and point right at me. I felt my face heat up in anger.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, trying to sound as threatening as possible. Apparently, that didn't help much.

"Your... *gasp* ...Pajamas! *gasp*" he managed to sputter in-between bursts of laughter. I looked down at my nightgown. It was silk and lacy... except it had little, furry, yellow chickens walking across it. I felt my face turn redder. From embarrassment this time... not anger.

"...They looked... so fluffy... so I... yeah..." I mumbled as I suddenly became intensely interested with the wood designs on my floor. I heard a small chuckle come from my visitor.

"You're strange. You know that, right? What's your name?" he asked.

"Molly. You're pretty strange yourself Mr. ...?" I trailed off.

"Luke. Call me Luke!" Luke said, hyper-ness radiating off his body.

"Great... let me just find some breakfast and I might take you up on your offer..." my eyes glanced over to the rooster alarm clock that I had on my bed."You woke me up AT TWO IN THE MORNING to do farm work! What the heck!" Luke just gave me a stupid grin before I let out a groan. I stumbled over to my fridge and opened it. I frowned as my eyes were met with empty shelves. I swiftly closed the door and pivoted on my foot before marching to the door and began shoving my working boots on.

"You're going to work... in that?" Luke gestured to my pajamas while looking the other way in an attempt not to burst out laughing. I sniffed and lifted my head a little higher.

"Yes!" I answered as I tugged on his hand and ran outside. I was immediately hit by a gust of fall wind and shivered slightly before I grabbed two watering cans and shoved one in Luke's face. We watered the lumpy patches of soil on the ground in awkward silence. That was until I began sneezing nearly every other second and shaking like a Chihuahua.

"You sure you don't want my coat?" he asked for the umpteenth time. I didn't own a coat yet, but that didn't mean I was going to show that I was weak.

"No." A pregnant pause followed my single word. Luke's worried eyes closed and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I was being stupid and now you have a cold. I always do stupid things and then people end up getting hurt..." I looked over at him in surprise at his sudden blurting of his thoughts.

"There's no doubt that you were being stupid." I told him blatantly and paused for a second as he looked up at me with a face of pure torture.

"...However, it's my decision whether to dress appropriately for the weather or not! And even if it was stupid, I had -using your seemingly favorite word- EXTREEME time!" I finished in a huff. I heard a series of fast footsteps and looked over my shoulder just in time to see Luke tackling me into a hug. I was then raised up by a set of strong hands and was spun in circle, after circle, after circle. After beating on Luke's arms for a while for him to release me, he finally complied. I stumbled slightly before falling to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he laughed as he joined me on the ground, "You just made me really happy saying that!" I listened quietly to his laughter for a little longer. It was a warm, deep, rumbling laughter. I felt that it could resonate even within my chest, although I was a few feet away from Luke.

I looked up at him suddenly, "How do you do that?"

He cocked his head sideways in a cute manner.

"Do what?" I pointed up to his face where his over-stretched smile was practically making him _glow_.

"_That_. Smile. It seems like you can't stop it." I told him simply. His fingers unconsciously went up to the corners of his smile.

"Hmmm... well I guess it's because it helps other people not be so sad all the time. So even if I'm sad or angry, maybe someone else's day can get just a little bit brighter with just my smile," Luke mused. Wow, this guy could actually make some pretty profound thoughts once you got past all of his silliness.

"Plus," he continued, "isn't smiling contagious?" I frowned at him.

"That's yawning that's contagious." He ignored my statement completely and turned to look at me.

"Hey... why haven't I seen you smile? You haven't smiled once since I met you, Molly," he told me in a concerned manner.

"...I think I would like you better, no, everyone would like you better if you smiled once in a while. I think it would suit you better," Luke whispered.

"Well I'm not looking to impress anyone... so I don't really have the need to smile. Plus, you smile so wide it looks like it would hurt to smile," I pointed out. Luke's smile grew. He must have an elastic jaw! Luke stood up abruptly and I looked up at him.

"I, Luke, declare that I shall make you, Molly, smile a real smile if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted excitedly. I smirked at him slightly.

"Sure you will... Are any restaurants open yet? I'm starving!" I informed Luke. He smiled and began leading me to the center of town. He tried his best to go unnoticed as he slung his jacket over my shoulders to stop my shaking. I stared up at him dumbfounded. It was only my second day in Castanet and I felt like Luke and I were stumbling into something good. Something sweet... not quite yet friendship, but a relationship to be treasured nonetheless. I covered my mouth quickly as I stopped the corners of my mouth from twitching upward. I would not lose to Luke.

* * *

**Soo... *bats eyelashes* review? This is mainly going to have Molly, Luke, Chase, and Gil. So if you like any of those characters, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... I meant to upload this a while ago... Here it is!**

**Lyssaxleighx: Dawww... thanks. I hope you like Chase here. I feel ahjkdeidsak about him though because I don't know if he's OOC or not.**

**UnwrittenMemory: Thank you! I love fluff and hopefully you do too!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I stared at the dusty chimney in front of me questioningly before I returned my gaze to the bandanna-wearing fool behind me.

"You want us to sneak in from the chimney... like Santa Clause." I frowned at Luke. He grinned in response and his golden eyes lit up mischievously. He was beginning to look like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, I don't exactly have any keys and they aren't open yet. Plus, we can just leave money on the counter for whatever we eat!" Luke told me as he grabbed my hand and hopped upon the chimney in a pounce before leaping in. Sadly, I was catapulted with him and stumbled into the soot-filled chimney. I let out a girly screech while I instinctively shot my arms and legs out from my sides, catching me on the bricks and bringing me to a painful halt. Glancing down below, I looked at the miniscule light down below me and gulped. I wasn't exactly some gymnast or diver that can land a twenty foot drop. And I wasn't Luke.

"Luke!" I called out nervously, "I'm sort of... stuck." I saw a smudge of blue appear below me as Luke peered up at me.

"Just let go and do the Amazing Drop of Astonishment like I did! You'll be fine!" Luke laughed confidently. I groaned inwardly and looked at my limbs that were straining from holding my weight for over a minute. I let out an inaudible whimper as I saw my fingers slip a couple inches against the walls. Stupid sweaty palms.

Luke called up to me again, "I'll catch you, see? I'm right below you! I promise!"

I bit my lip, "You better keep your promises, Luke!" After those words, my hands and boots lost all traction and I began to fall. I squeezed my eyes tightly together and waited for the impact of cold, hard concrete. I heard a grunt and a thud as I crashed into something that indeed was not concrete. I opened my eyes slightly to only see fabric. Luke's head was on top of mine and his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist in a protective manner. He released his grip slightly so we could look at each other. His piercing eyes held my gaze as he sported a crooked grin.

"Told ya I wouldn't let you fall," he said as he ruffled my hair so it stood up like a chicken's comb. I pressed my hands lightly on his chest for support and stood up. My throat began to tickle and I violently coughed at the soot that surrounded us. As the soot began to settle and my wheezing finally came to a halt, I noticed a pair of sandals in front of us. The owner to them was tapping their foot impatiently as my gaze slowly trailed up their body. The person was wearing a dark purple apron covering their jeans and their dark black button down shirt. I looked at their shiny, strawberry-blonde hair with three bobby pins in it. Finally, my eyes met his. I was surprised by their unique lavender hue but sighed at the person's scowling face and hostile posture. Luke rubbed his head in an abashed manner while keeping that silly grin on his face. I sheepishly waved at the man in front of us.

Simply put, we had been busted.

"Hehe... hey Chase! What brings you here?" Luke asked. The so called "Chase" person dragged their eyes away from mine and gazed upon Luke's in a condescending way.

"Not that I need to tell you, but I was practicing my cooking. What brings _you guys_ here?" Chase countered.

"We wanted something to eat! We were going to pay for everything, Chase, I promise! Please don't tell Yolanda!" Luke pleaded as he got down on his knees and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Chase watched Luke in amusement for a while before finally putting his pleas to rest with a question.

"It's fine now, just stop with the begging. But were you really going to break in with clothes like that?" he smirked as he gestured to my chicken pajamas.

I felt my face get hot and I puffed my chest out defiantly, "Hey! I'm showing my chicken pride!" Both Luke and Chase exchanged glances before laughing. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance as I frowned.

"Sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you're wearing that!" Chase laughed as he led us to a table and handed us two menus, "So what will it be?"

"I'll have a spinach smoothie!" Luke announced as he fist pumped the air. I looked up at him as my face scrunched up in disgust.

"What?" he asked, "I really like spinach!" I simply shook my head and looked back at the menu.

"Hmm... I think I'll have the omelet rice," I told Chase.

"We're all out of rice," he said in a bored voice.

"Well can you give me another minute then?" I asked.

"We are all out of patience too. Now hurry up and choose something," he frowned. I glared up at him before I looked back at the menu. I felt a hand tug at the menu lightly before snatching it away. I looked up to see Chase's retreating form go into the kitchen.

"Too late, I decided what you're having for you," he informed me. I pouted as I sunk my head into my hands. What was up with that guy?! Luke was fidgeting and squirming constantly in his seat as he waited for his food. Geez... he was always overloaded with energy. He caught me looking at him and crossed his eyes while sticking his tongue out. A small giggle came out of my throat and we both gasped simultaneously. He stared at me with wide eyes before showing a triumphant grin.

"You laughed! It wasn't a big laugh, but that was a laugh! I'm on my way to victory! There is no way I shall lose this game!" he announced as he stuck a foot up on a chair and struck a pose. I heard a small clatter of dishes and turned my attention to Chase, who was setting our dishes on our table.

"Game?" he inquired in an intrigued manner, "What game?"

"He's trying to get me to smile," I stated as I gestured to Luke, whose face was getting purple from trying to consume his smoothie in one slurp. Chase brought over a chair and straddled it as he put his arms over the back and rested his head in his arms.

"Oh really? Can I play?" he asked as he looked up from his arms. I shrugged and glanced between the two of them.

"I don't think I really have a choice here." I told him as I finally looked at my food. Before me was a slice of raspberry pie with perfectly golden edges, succulent raspberries, and a light coating of sprinkled powder sugar. I wafted the scent into my nose and took in the aroma. A warm tingly sensation filled my body as I looked over at Chase with an open mouth. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Can you not feed yourself? The fork is right there," he sighed. I quickly snatched my fork off the table and shoved a bite into my mouth to prove him wrong. The fork clattered onto my plate and I grabbed both of his hands eagerly and held them in mine as I looked at him in the eyes.

"You. Are. Freaking. Amazing," I told him in all seriousness. The best I had ever been able to cook was burnt ramen. That has microwave directions on the package...

Chase looked away in embarrassment and muttered, "Well if you stop by here more then I'll be able to prepare you more food." I nodded eagerly at his invitation and gulped down the rest of the pie. Chase began to take our plates away and Luke stood up.

"Are you ready to go, Molly?" Luke asked fervently. I heard a clatter of dishes, and looked over my shoulder to see that Chase had dropped our dishes on the floor and broke them. He bent down shakily and began picking up the glass.

"Are you okay, Cha-" I asked as I was cut off by Chase's waving hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just glass. See you around, Polly," he called.

"It's Molly," I responded in slight frustration.

"Whatever Holly, just leave now, kitchen is closed."

"IT'S MOLLY!" I shouted angrily as I dragged Luke behind me and slammed the door with a resounding thud.

* * *

**No POV**

Chase finished picking up the shards of glass, but the name of the girl kept repeating in his head like a broken record.

Molly.

Molly.

Molly.

It couldn't be the same person. Yet the resemblance showed clearly. Chase ran his fingers through his short hair and quickly dialed the most hated number on his phone. The line picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

Chase cut the formalities and stated, "It's her. She's here," before slamming the receiver of the phone back into place and slamming the front door of the bar behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love writing for you guys! Give me suggestions of where the story should go, thoughts, ect!**


End file.
